


Secret Lover

by dehale



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Crying Stiles, Gay Club, Jealous Derek, Lydia is Stiles' bff, M/M, Sad Stiles, Scott helps Stiles make Derek jealous, Secret Relationship?, Secret fuck buddies?, at first, homophobe Derek but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dehale/pseuds/dehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn’t mind that he’s relationship with Derek wasn’t out. He didn’t mind that people thought they were just roommates. He didn’t mind that not even their closest friends knew they were together. </p><p>What he did mind was when Derek acted like a homophobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lover

**Author's Note:**

> *No werewolves  
> Scott and Stiles aren't bffs in this fic, nor did they know each other.*
> 
> Derek is a homophobe tag doesn't go far, it's not explicit. It's just short and brief. Nothing to worry about.
> 
> HAPPY ENDING, STEREK ENDGAME

Stiles didn’t mind that he’s relationship with Derek wasn’t out. He didn’t mind that people thought they were just roommates. He didn’t mind that not even their closest friends knew they were together.

What he did mind was when Derek acted like a homophobe.

 

 

They had gotten back home, Stiles was silent the whole ride back and Derek didn’t seem to notice. Stiles decided to skip dinner and go right to bed.

He needed to get his attention on something else before he ended up crying, he picked up one of his favorite books that was on the night stand. He let the time pass by until he heard the door to his room open and Derek making his way to the bed while taking off his shirts and pants.

As soon as he laid down he leaned forward and tried to kiss Stiles, but Stiles moved out of the way.

“What’s wrong, Sti?” Derek asked.

“Nothing Derek, why don’t you go sleep in your room?” Stiles said not even bothering to take his eyes off the book.

“Stiles this is my room, our room”

Stiles let out a false laugh “Okay if you don’t leave, I will” he finally said.

As he was about to get up Derek grabbed his arm holding him in place “What’s going on with you Stiles?” 

“Wait is it about this afternoon, you know I was just messing around with the guys Stiles.”

Stiles looked up finally meeting Derek’s eyes “You need to stop being homophobic, it doesn’t make sense when you’re ga-“

“I’m not gay Stiles” Derek said before Stiles could finish.

Stiles let out a laugh, his eyes got watery he didn’t know if because if he wanted to cry or it was that hysterical what Derek had just said.

“Derek who’s fucking tongue was down my throat last night, if that doesn’t make it gay enough who’s fucking dick has been buried in my ass for the past five years” Stiles cried.

Derek was looking at Stiles with disbelief as if everything he had just said was a lie and Stiles knew he couldn’t keep living like this. He pulled his arm to relieve it from Derek’s grasp, he stood up to leave.

“I’m tired Derek, I can’t keep going on like this, my whole life has been a secret and if you don’t want to come out as a gay man well I feel sorry for you because I’m done hiding. Don’t worry I won’t say a word about you”

Stiles was halfway across the room, he felt a big relieve lift off his shoulders.

“You thought you were something special?” Derek rasped out, “You were just a warm hole Stiles, just a warm body –“

Stiles couldn’t take it anymore “Fuck you Derek” he said before he ran out to the other room and locked himself.

He was shaking, he didn’t know he made it to the bed, but there he was laying down, his eyes draining with the harsh words Derek had told him. _just a warm hole, a warm body_ those words repeating in his mind. Is that we he truly was to Derek, so he didn’t mean when he would tell Stiles that he loved him after they made love. He heard something crash in the other room, but he didn’t care.

 

 

 

 

Stiles called Lydia after he had calmed down, she was the only one the knew about him being gay and what he did with Derek. He explained everything that had happened that night

“That fucking asshole, I’m going to kill him” she yelled through the phone’s speaker. “Don’t worry Stiles, I’m sure Derek likes you, he’s just in denial. We are going to make him pay, I’ve got just the plan”

 

 

 

 

The following morning Stiles stayed in his room, he didn’t want to face Derek. And Derek didn’t try to contact him either.

There was a knock at the door “Hey Stiles it’s Lydia” Lydia called behind the door.

He rushed to the door unlocking it and not bothering to look outside so he didn’t have to catch sight of Derek.

He saw all of the bags she was carrying.

“Are you sure this is going to work Lyds” Stiles asked, biting his nails because he was very nervous.

“Yes Stiles, when hasn’t one of my plans work” she said looking at him as if to test him.

He gently nodded, reminding himself that everything that Lydia wanted, she got.

“Right, so as I told you we are going out tonight, my friend will be there so don’t worry” she started taking out the clothes, showing him a red v neck shirt that looked too small and some black tight looking jeans.

“Lyds I don’t know if I can do this”

“Stiles” the redhead stood up giving her friend a hug “remember it’s just pretend” she assured him.

 

They were both ready, Stiles had never worn something so tight in his life. But he had to admit that he looked good. He was nervous about stepping out of the room, he hoped he didn’t see Derek.

Lydia pulled him towards the front door and before the could leave the heard Derek clearing his throat “Where are you going?” he asked

“Out” Lydia responded and pulled Stiles out, closing the door before Derek could say anything else.

 

 

Stiles felt nervous when they arrived, he hadn’t been to a gay club in a while. He saw the way many men were starring at him eyeing him up.

“Did you see that Derek followed us” Lydia asked breaking him from his thoughts.

He turned back to see if he would see him, but didn’t see anyone he hadn’t seen before. 

“He did?” he couldn’t believe it. Derek would probably leave the minute he notices that it’s a gay club, he wouldn’t take that much of a risk if someone spotted him here.

Lydia just rolled her eyes grabbing him and pulling him in the entrance, “So my friend Scott should already be here.” She said while trying to look for him.

As they stood by the bar a guy with a crooked jaw and tan skin stood in front of him. He was very attractive.

“Hey, I’m Scott” the Scott guy smiled at him.

“Hi, I’m Stiles” he said timidly, he didn’t know if he should shake his hand or something, so he decided just to wave.

“Well that’s my queue to leave, call me later and tell me how everything goes” Lydia said as she gave him a kiss on the check and winked.

“So you ready man? Do you want to dance or have a drink?” Scott asked, stepping in to the place where Lydia was.

Stiles was about to respond that he would just get a drink, when he saw pale hazel eyes in a corner lurking.

“You know what, let’s go dance.” Stiles said trying his best flirtiest smile.

Scott grabbed his hand and pulled him in the middle of the dance floor.

Stiles panicked because he didn’t know what to do and he wasn’t a very good dancer.

“Don’t worry” said Scott “Just follow my lead”

He felt the man stand behind him gripping him by the waist going with the rhythm of the song. Stiles slowly started moving against the rhythm, letting the music do all the work. He felt the breath of his partner on his neck, he leaned his head back to give Scott better access.

He was actually enjoying the small kisses on his neck and the hand roaming around his torso, but for some reason he also felt guilty like if he was cheating on Derek. But this was innocent.

This was part of the plan, he reminded himself.

The plan, he needed to move forward with it. So by the fourth song they danced to, he decided it was time for the next step.

 

Stiles turned around and wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck, “So do you want to go home with me?” he asked smiling, trying not to look at the man that was standing in the dark corner alone.

“Of course, lead the way”

And with that Stiles grabbed Scott’s hand and was holding it all the way to the exit.

“Is he following us?” asked Scott as he looked at the rearview mirror of Stiles’ car. They where half way there when Stiles noticed the black Camaro following them at it’s distance.

“Yeah, thank you so much by the way. It’s just difficult”

“Don’t worry man, Lydia explained everything and I hope her plan works out and hopefully I don’t get my ass kicked” replied Scott.

Stiles let out a small laugh.

 

 

 

They made it to the house and accidentally dropped Scott’s shirt on the inside of the front door. Scott decided to leave it there to give Derek an idea on what they were suppose to be doing.

Stiles was on his bed shirtless and Scott next to him in just boxers, they were sitting close just in case Derek would storm so they could just jump into action. They both heard the front door slam.

“STILES” Derek yelled.

The both younger men jumped into action, Stiles laid down and Scott jumped on him to a straddling position, he started giving small kisses to Stiles’ jawline.  

They acted startled when Derek opened the guest room door.

“What do you want Derek?” Stiles said giving him an annoyed look. 

“Could I talk to you for a second Stiles?” Derek asked, he was looking at the floor, which made him look so small.

“Fine” Stiles gritted out. “I’ll be right back Scott”

He stood up after Scott had moved to sit on the bed. Derek had left so he didn’t see the wink and thumbs up that Scott sent towards Stiles’ way.

Stiles closed the door and rushed behind Derek.

 

“What are you doing Stiles?” Derek stood there looking defeated.

“What do you care Derek?” Stiles demanded. Crossing his arms not backing down.

“Stiles you’re not like-“

“What Derek , jealous now that I decided to be someone else’s warm hole?” Stiles said cutting him out, he was getting irritated by the minute, gosh he hoped he didn’t cry.

“Stiles you know that’s not what I meant” Derek looked like he was about to reach to touch Stiles but he decided not to.

“Whatever Derek, what’s been said has been said. Are you finished? If you didn’t know I’m kind of busy” He knew he needed to be tough.

“No Stiles, your mine, you’ve always have been mine, and will always be” Derek said, stepping in to Stiles’ personal space.

“Derek I can’t do this anymore, all the hiding, I can’t. I need something real” Stiles didn’t move away or back out of Derek’s touch. He was now holding Stiles face with both his hands.

“We’ll be real Stiles. You and me, I swear I’ll make you happy please, don’t leave me. We can tell everyone about us. Take me to your dad’s, present me as your boyfriend. I’ll give you anything you need” Derek pleaded.

Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes seeing the sincere look in them. He didn’t care anymore he let the tears out, these tears were good, these tears were of happiness. He had finally hear the words he has wanted to hear so badly for the past couple of years.

 

They didn’t notice when Scott left, he was all forgotten as they went up to there room and held each other.

 

 

_The next day:_

 

“Hey guys” Derek said high fiving Isaac and Boyd.

“Hey Derek, Stiles” they replied.

“I need to tell you guys something important.” Derek didn’t have to say anything, he just took Stiles hand into his. He was waiting for the disapproval looks or words, but they didn’t do any of that.

“You own me fifty bucks” Isaac said smiling towards Boyd, who had an irritated look.

“What?” both Stiles and Derek asked in shocked.

“I knew you two where into each other so here Boyd and I made a bet that you two where fuck buddies or something, and apparently I have just won myself fifty dollars.”

Derek looked towards Stiles as if asking if he knew, but Stiles shook his head.

“Were we that obvious?” Derek asked.

“Not really, I was about to give up Derek to tell you the truth, but who doesn’t want a piece of Stiles’ nice ass” Isaac replied pointing toward Stiles’ bottom.

Derek growled pulling Stiles behind him.

“Hey man it’s cool, I respect when they’re taken” Isaac said holding his arms up.

“Better” Derek growled out.

“So how did you two manage to finally come together?” surprisingly Boyd was the one to ask.

 “We’ll tell you guys when you come over for dinner at my dad’s, where I’m going to present him as my boyfriend.” Stiles said smiling leaning over to give Derek a small peck on his cheek.

“Can’t wait” murmured Derek, his face going instantly red.

 

Little did they know that the Sheriff wasn’t all that surprised that the ended up together exasperating a ‘Finally’ when they had told him. And Lydia of course took credit for everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS :)
> 
> Hope you guys liked it.  
> Please inform me if you notice any mistakes. It'll be appreciated.
> 
> Have a wonderful weekend, and remember STEREK ALL THE WAY!


End file.
